


its okay bc its u

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joetrick oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Texting, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>for a joetrick prompt, drunk texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	its okay bc its u

_joe_  -patrick

_JOSEPH MARK TROHMAN_  -patrick

_joEYYYYYYYYYY_  -patrick

_that was fuunyer in my head_  -patrick 

_what do u want? i was taking a nice nap_  -joe

_also never call me that again it was dumb_  -joe

_SORYY_  -patrick

_thank YOU for taking VAN duty for ME_  -patrick

_ANYWAYS_  -patrick

_this parti is sweat man_  -patrick

_good 4 u_ -joe

_i wish de on some girls bday cake candel that you where here_  -patrick

_oop s WHOOPS i shouldnt have told you_  -patrick

_becasue now it wont cum true_  -patrick

_wouldnt have come true anyways trick_ -joe

_no fair_  -patrick 

_:(((((((((((((((((((_  -patrick

_i want_  -patrick

_NO WAIT_  -patrick

_i NEED you here_  -patrick

_s_  -patrick

_soo i can kiss you a lot_  -patrick

_i reallyl waana kiss yoou joey_  -patrick

_sorry yu sa id no t to call you that_  -patrick

_lettme try tha tagain_  -patrick

_i reely want to kis sy ou joe_  -patrick

joe -patrick

_??_  -joe

_you their?_  -patrick

_patrick this isn funny_  -joe

_did pete make u do it? andy? dirty?_  -joe

_jeo no one MADE me_  -patrick

_i think_  -patrick

_well i KNOW_  -patrick

_tha t you are the most purfect and most beeutiful_  -patrick

_and i MIGHT maybEe probabe am in  lov e with you_  -patrick

_joe?_  -patrick

_i love u 2 patrick_  -joe

_wish i was there_  -joe

_talk 2 you when u get back 2 the van_  -joe

_cant wait joey!!_  - patrick

_SHIT_  -patrick

_its okay trick_  -joe

_its okay bc its u_  -joe

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at drunk talk/text so this was shit sry but hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
